


Puppies

by nakedrunning



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, dog!Sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakedrunning/pseuds/nakedrunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>简介：cass有一只叫sam的苏牧。有一天sam强奸了他，后来他怀孕了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 作者: 日日 馅儿 老难 裸奔

日日、馅儿和老难的大肉接龙  
————————————————————————————————————  
sam趴在主人的腿间撒娇，看似无意识的摩擦着cass的大腿，cass把着当成亲昵的象征。sam一点点的试探并为主人的迟钝窃喜。  
  
Sam侧过头把脸贴在主人的裆部上，轻轻蹭了蹭。Castiel拿着书本并没有做出任何反应。Sam更加变本加厉的伸出舌头，直接隔着裤子开始舔起了Castiel的下体。等到Castiel感到不对的时候，他突然的发现，他的下体勃起了，只仅仅因为自家苏牧的舌头。  
Castiel感到了尴尬，拍开sam的脑袋制止他的行为，并训斥他这是不对的，sam发出委屈的声音。  
Castiel看着那双带着泪光的狗狗眼，无奈的伸出手去抚摸它的脑袋。“不该这样做Sam。这是不对的行为。”  
  
sam用自己的脸不断的磨蹭castiel的掌心，并用眼睛偷瞟主人鼓起的胯部，无意识的咽了下口水，发出了极大的声响，   
castiel误以为刚刚的行为是因为饥饿。  
  
Sam确实是因为饥饿，另一种饥饿  
  
柔顺的主人下床拿来了Sam还未吃干净的食盘，端起来放到苏牧的脚边。苏牧低头嗅了嗅食物皱皱鼻子嫌弃的扭开了头。  
  
Sam拉拢着脑袋凑到Castiel的脚边开始温柔的舔䑛主人裸露在外的脚趾，Castiel感到一阵颤抖，腾的红了脸。  
  
苏牧正好抬起头看到了自家主人脸红的羞愧模样，抬起两条前脚轻轻按在主人的胸膛上，凑过去舔他的脸颊。  
  
Castiel两手抓着苏牧的身体，用力将它从自己身上挪开，尴尬的捂着鼓起的下体逃似的跑进了厕所，顺带上了门。  
  
Sam跟到门边，听着里面的Castiel不断发出压抑的呻吟，夹杂着喘息，于是悄悄的打开了门，坐在Castiel的背后盯着他   
紧实的臀部上，肌肉线条随着喘息而变化。  
  
Sam凑上前去，毫不犹豫的在主人的臀缝上来回舔着。  
  
Castiel生涩地套弄自己的下体，他不经常做这种事，因此并不熟练。臀部突兀传来的粗糙湿热感让他吓了一跳，他转过头看到的是保持站立的苏牧。聪明的狗狗往前推了推。Castiel的脚在地上滑了几下，差点撞上墙壁，下意识的用左手手   
臂支撑在墙上。  
狗狗特有的舌头贴在人类的臀瓣上，因为突然改变的姿势导致Castiel撅起了屁股，稍微露出了点未经人事的后穴。  
  
sam当然没有放过这个机会，挤进Castiel的腿间，厚实的比人类略长的舌头从后方将囊袋到后孔按摩了个遍，狗狗特有的舌苔的摩擦使得他双腿发软。因此Castiel也感受到了贴上自己臀部的湿凉的狗鼻子。  
  
人类被迫把双手贴在冰凉的墙面上，支撑自己快要软掉的身体。他放低重心沉下腰撅高屁股让苏牧的动作更加的方便。   
虽然他知道，这实在太变态了。他不仅没有拒绝而且还在配合――苏牧的鼻子埋进臀缝里，喷洒出热气。  
  
占了水汽得瓷砖不足以提供足够得摩擦力，Castiel没有支持多久就滑了下来坐在了地上。Castiel觉得既羞耻又愉快。  
  
cass禁不住颤抖的喘息起来，阴茎依然勃起着，居然一跳一挑的渗出了晶亮的前液。不等Cass的羞耻感再次涌上来，Sam就摇晃着尾巴迅速转到主人面前一口含住了Cass的硬挺的红肿。Cass身体猛的一震，惊叫着喊了出来，到嘴边却滑出了   
让Cass自己都觉得淫荡的呻吟。苏牧的嘴相当长，把Cass的整个阴茎包裹的严严实实，带着微微倒刺的舌头还在高频而灵活的吮吸着，像是吮吸妈妈的乳头一般。Cass一把捂住不受控制肆意流泻娇喘的嘴，他已经完全受不了了，羞耻心瞬   
间炸开了自己的整个大脑，他不顾一切的用脱力的手臂用尽力气猛的推开Sam，颤抖着想要从淫欲之中站起来。可下一秒发生的事情惊呆了他。Sam像是发疯的狼一般猛的用粗壮的前爪扑倒了Cass，Cass没有预兆的被推到在浴室的瓷砖上，后脑勺发出闷闷的撞击声。Cass忍痛摸索着抬起手想再次推开Sam，眼神聚焦后他愣住了，Sam全身的毛都炸了起来，神情是从未有过的陌生的凶狠尖锐的犬齿全部呲了出来，喉咙发出低吼。Cass咽了一口口水，那一刻，他感到了恐惧。  
  
  
Castiel愣在那里不知所措，平时温顺得宠物现在如同护食的野兽。Sam此时可没有心情管他，舌头依然在Castiel的阴茎上缓慢的蠕动，伴随着明显的压迫感。Castiel在恐惧的刺激下无征兆的射了出来，一部分甚至沾染到了Sam的毛发上。  
  
Sam眯着眼，意犹未尽的抬起头，嘴部与下体之间拉扯的银丝让Castiel感到极尽耻辱。  
  
Sam满意的盯着主人被自己搞到失神的脸，冰蓝色的眼睛满是惊恐和茫然。可这还不够，对于Sam，这远远不够。Cass射过一次的阴茎依然微微跳动着，Sam不管那些，它上前急躁的用两只前爪按住Cass的胸口，同时Cass感到有什么滚烫潮湿的东西紧贴住了自己臀瓣之间的缝隙，随后，Sam的下肢剧烈的起伏起来。  
  
“啊、啊啊啊、、、”等到Cass瞪大失神的双眼回过神，后穴已经充满了滚烫的灼热感。“不，Sam。。你不能。。。”   
Cass快要被身下异物充斥的感觉搞得崩溃了，他终于明白过来，Sam太聪明了，它是有目的的，它想要，完全的，占有自己。到底是从什么时候开始的呢？自己居然一直都没有发现。是他抱起路边孤单的野猫温柔爱抚Sam却哀怨的嚎叫的时候？还是当他的追求者将自己打扮的像一顿丰盛的夜宵跑到他的家里来并执意要留宿却被Sam吓走的时候？Sam现在居然真的成功了，它用一种异常极端的方式，完全的占有了自己。  
  
Cass的大脑飞速的回忆着，同时下身传来的阵阵滚烫的灼烧感又将他不断的拉回现实。天哪，自己现在到底在做什么，Cass的眼睛酸涩起来，他躺在浴室的地板上，被一百多斤的苏牧强压在身下，狠狠的操着，并且，是面对面的姿势，屈辱的进行着牲畜一般的交配行为，不仅没有任何反抗之力，居然还从交合的部位缓缓蔓延而上一种诡异的，不断触电般的，让他浑身颤抖的感觉。  
  
Cass明白，这是即将高潮的预兆。Sam小腹上的皮毛一直随着高频的抽插摩擦着Cass愈发硬挺的阴茎，Cass知道，他坚持不了多久了。  
————————嘿嘿——————————————  
Castiel的双腿不由自主的夹紧Sam的身躯，敏感的大腿内侧的柔嫩肌肤被苏牧的毛发不断撩拨，动物高于常人的体温包裹着Castiel即将高潮的阴茎，身后得性器无情的碾压着自己未曾探索过的领域。快感成倍增长。  
  
Castiel张着嘴呜咽，手中胡乱的抓着Sam身上的毛发，感受着耳朵上不断滑过的舌。  
  
Castiel抓的太过于紧了，以至于Sam感到了疼痛。耳边传来的野兽般的低吼震慑到了Castiel，他松开手顺着Sam的毛，湿润的蓝眼睛软塌塌的看着眼前的狗狗。此时从属关系已然颠倒。  
  
Castiel感到委屈，明明被操的是自己，还要安抚这只该死的兽类。Sam因为Castiel的眼神不自觉的甩动尾部，带着阴茎在Castiel的体内震动起来。  
  
“别……”  
Castiel惊叫出声，Sam的顶端正好压在了自己的前列腺上，突如其来的快感使得后穴不断紧缩，Sam低喘着加大了操弄的力度。很快，Castiel就被顶弄得呓语起来，半睁的蓝眼睛里的生理性泪水溢得满脸都是。Sam贪婪的舌将其尽数卷走。  
  
Cass整个身体都随着下体的紧缩不断的抽搐着，明明因为Sam抽插的太过激烈以至于让自己血脉喷张，耳膜里都是心脏快要承受不住的激烈跳动声，脑袋里却像炸开了烟花一般，身体不受控的伸直脚尖夹紧大腿，小腹也深深的向着Sam狂躁抽插的下体凑了过去。“呜、呜呜、、、”Cass不想就这样被一只宠物狗操射两次，却又完全禁不住的去配合Sam的律动摆动着腰臀，终于他崩溃了，将头颅深深的向后扬起，狠狠的咬住自己的手腕，呜咽着达到了高潮，眼泪和精液喷涌而出。  
  
射精后充盈的满足感不过高潮一瞬。  
  
疼痛，羞耻，背叛，甚至间杂着些许恶心。Cass的眼泪大颗大颗的滚落。他背过脸去不去看仍然不停抽插甚至愈发激烈的Sam，却在浴缸侧面看到了自己淫乱的倒影。  
  
汗湿的刘海，满脸高潮后的红晕，嘴角挂着些许手腕流出的鲜红的血，冰蓝的瞳色被泪水冲刷的愈发淫荡的自己。被Sam深深操着的，从脚尖到发丝都在不断有节奏的被冲撞的自己。  
  
“不，Sam。。。不要在做了。。”Cass抽动了一下疲软的大腿，“让我站起来，好吗。。。你。。弄疼我了。。”Cass缓缓抬起颤抖的双手，小心翼翼的推搡着，Sam真的太大只了，此时Cass才感觉到被它压的快要窒息。可是Sam完全不为所动，平时灵气又听话的Sam，此时全身心都集中在疯狂的性交上，和自己的主人，cass。  
  
“求你了。。你。。走开好吗。。求你了。。呜呜呜。。你走开啊啊啊呜呜呜！！”cass的声音越来越大，推搡也变成了激烈的反抗，他哭喊起来，愈发的词不成句，下身传来的单方面的抽插变成了阵阵刺痛，可是无论他打还是骂，用尽力气Sam也无动于衷，侵犯的速度越来越快，口水流下来，混合着cass射出的精液，滑腻的流满了cass的胸口和小腹。cass觉得下体已经热的不像自己的了。“好疼。。好疼啊呜呜呜疼死我了呜呜呜！！！”cass不顾一切的挥舞着手臂，拍在瓷砖上发出了阵阵令人心寒的撞击声。  
  
痛苦的煎熬。cass的身体完完全全的冷了下来，热潮退去的太快，cass逐渐变得冰冷，不知道哭喊了多久，一股热流直冲下体深处，Sam发出一声呜咽。  
  
  热流不断涌动着，cass终于慢慢安静下来，他的下体几乎已经麻木了，四肢脱力的散下来，重重的摔在瓷砖上。cass知道，结束了。终于，结束了。他什么也不想去想，什么也不想去做。他现在累极了，连站起来的力气都没有。他只能等，等着Sam疲软之后自己拔出来。  
  
cass不再哭泣，眼泪却依旧止不住的流。好像是为了确保精子能全部灌入主人的肉体一般，过了好久，Sam才缓缓的把阴茎拖出来，下身甚至发出拔出红酒瓶盖一般的交合声，Sam愉悦而满足的一屁股坐在一边，伸出舌头大口大口的哈着气。  
  
  
就在这时。  
  
  
彭的一声，浴室的门被一群男人破门而入，“cass！你没事吧！怎么不开门！！我们在隔壁听见。。。。。”话没说完，为首的Balthazar愣住了。  
  
cass没有看他，缓缓的闭上了眼睛。  
  
  
“cass，你。。。。。。。”  
  
—————————end————大概———不是我写的————  
  
  
  
  
裸奔的生子番外  
——————————————  
  
cass慵懒地坐在躺椅上，一只手搭在圆润的肚子上，晒着太阳。躺椅放在落地窗外的阳台上，旁边放着一张圆桌，摆着几碟点心和一杯茶。cass脚边卧着一只假寐的苏牧。那是他的狗狗，sam。  
  
  
自从那次强迫大于享受的乱伦性爱以后，cass有好长一段时间无法面对sam。他不敢想象平时温顺听话的伴侣犬怎么就变   
成忘恩负义的白眼狼了呢，而且还是那样……如果不是bal他们冲进来把萨姆拴好拉走，可能cass都没眼看到第二天的太阳了。  
  
cass把自己一个人关在卧室里，浑身酸痛赤裸着躺在床上，周围漆黑一片。他不想动，不敢动，动一下手指仿佛全身都在叫嚣着痛苦，然后他的脑中就会自动浮现又大又湿润的狗舌头伸进自己的喉咙，而自己濒临窒息而亡却无处可逃，因为后穴中正死死钉着粗热又不断抽动的狗阴茎。  
  
他大概躺了很久了。厚重的窗帘一直没有打开，也不知道现在是白天还是黑夜。他想，干脆就这么躺着，一直到死了算了。  
  
可是当他听到bal和luci在门外压低声音讨论着将sam安乐死的时候，还是忍不住掀开身上的被单披上睡衣，拖着布满青紫的酸软身子，打开了卧室的门。一屋子七八个人同时转过头来看着他。在最角落的铁笼里，卧着一只萎靡不振的苏牧；狗头此时搭在两只前腿上，一双羞愧又害怕的眼睛偷偷观察着主人。  
  
可能是前主人了。cass想。他没法养一只这样危险的狗在身边。  
  
“micky，”cass开口，他对于自己发出的沙哑干涩的声音有些意外。他咽了咽口水，喉咙因为刚才的嘶喊尖叫而火辣辣地疼，“那个，sa……那只狗，你们不能将他弄死。”  
  
“为什么不能？”zac顶着秃头怒气冲冲地大吼，“你看看你养的好玩意儿！活畜生！”  
  
cass没有说话。他疲惫地靠在了门框上，低下头。  
  
mick用安抚的语气开口：“cassy，你先别管了。狗的事就交给我们，好不好？”  
  
cass脸上的皱纹仿佛一夜间加深了几倍，黑色的眼袋也凸显了出来。他用悲伤的蓝色眼睛看了角落最后一眼，点点头，转身关上了门。  
  
  
  
之后两个多月，cass都没有再见到sam。他努力让自己的生活回到正轨，努力起床，努力吃饭，努力睡觉。努力不想sam。  
  
不去想原来自己一回到家就有毛茸茸的热情拥抱。不去想原来趴在流理台边沿看着自己做饭的口水制造机。不去想原来雷雨交加的夜里那个安心的暖炉。  
  
已经不知道多少次了，每次都会在超市不小心买到sam最爱吃的牛肉罐头，带回家之后才发现早已经没有狗狗吃了。还有做牛排的时候一个走神多做的部分，也只能丢掉。  
  
还有自己晚上出门散步的时候，习惯性地伸手去拿挂在门后的绳套，却在意识到自己做什么之后，盯着空空的墙壁，手停滞在半空。  
  
太难熬了。一个人的日子。不是因为一个人而寂寞，而是因为曾经不寂寞而寂寞。  
  
自己真的这么可悲吗。cass抱着自己的膝盖，头埋在两臂中间。需要靠一条狗来安慰自己。  
  
还是一条强奸过自己的狗。  
  
不知何时，泪水湿了脸颊，沾湿了米色的毛衣的袖子。cass吸了吸鼻子，看着身上柔软的织物，发出一声苦涩的干笑。  
  
这件毛衣的颜色和sam的毛发一样，每当自己穿着它怀抱sam的时候，自己和他好像都会融为一体。他坐在沙发上，膝头放着打开的书，臂弯下卧着安静的sam。cass一边浏览着书页，一边有意无意地摩挲着掌下温热的毛皮，手指轻轻挠着   
sam的大耳朵，在招惹他拼命甩头之后忍不住轻笑。  
  
天哪。脑中拼命浮现的温馨回忆使他如今的境况更显得凄惨万分。  
  
他用袖子擦干眼睛，镇定片刻站了起来，走到电话旁边。他拿起听筒，犹豫片刻还是按下了一串数字。“喂？luci？”  
  
“cass？你怎么样？出什么事了吗？”  
  
cass举着电话摇了摇头，“没有，我还好。就是——”“需要我们过去一趟吗？”cass对于自己的哥哥们一窝蜂冲进浴室的场景还心有余悸，“不不不，不用了。我就是想问问，那个，sa——”“你怎么还提他？那个混蛋——诶你等等别抢……”  
  
luci的声音被另一个稳重镇定得多的声音取代了，“喂？cassy吗？”  
“是我。mick，我想问问，sam他还好不好。”cass拼命使自己的语气不露出一点痕迹，却还是被发现了。  
  
“你哭过了？”“没有，我就是……有点累。”mick在电话的另一端重重叹气，“我知道你和那条狗感情不浅，但是你这样打电话来问他还是让我有点意外。实话和你说了吧，sam他情况不太好。”  
“他就是不识好歹！”uriel在mick旁边大吼。  
  
cass的手指在听筒上收紧了。“什么叫不太好？”  
  
“我们把他关在车库的笼子里，每天喂食换水，可是他一直都没有吃过多少。最近几天更是连水都不喝了，我们都觉得，他可能活不了太久了。”  
  
cass觉得血液冲进脑门，冲得他眼前一片金花。“不，不应该是这样的啊。他应该，应该……我也不知道。我不知道mick我真的不知道怎么办才好了……我一直都在想他，我觉得这可能不是他的错……”  
  
“cass，”mick警告说，“你必须想清楚，我当初答应不处死他都是为了尊重你的意见，可是如果现在你要做傻事的话，我可能就不会顺着你了。”  
  
“嗯。是。我就想，能不能再见他一眼？如果他已经快不行了的话……”cass手抖得几乎握不住听筒，他只好改用两只手捧着。  
  
“唉。好吧。你过来吧。要不要我去接你？”“不用。谢谢你，mick。”“没事，弟弟。”  
  
  
cass知道自己完了。当他再次看到sam的那个瞬间他就知道自己彻底沦陷了。  
  
sam宽大的身躯蜷缩在狭小的铁笼里，不够他躺平也不能站直，只能尴尬地团成一团。原本蓬松光亮的毛发此时已经污浊不堪，明亮的眼睛也出现了瑕疵。他看到cass出现在车库门口，努力振作着抬起头呜咽一声，却因为力气不足而瘫软回去。  
  
cass走到铁笼前蹲下身，静静地看着自己的狗狗。sam伸出舌头想要舔舔cass，可是主人并没有伸出手的意思，于是他只能讪讪地抽动几下尾巴。他重新闭上了眼睛。他知道自己没可能得到cass原谅的。  
他只是在好奇为什么主人还回来看自己。  
  
“sam……”听到主人熟悉的呼唤，sam很想睁开眼回应，可是他实在是太累了。  
  
“sam。我会带你走。我带你回家。”一定是出现幻听了。主人居然说要带自己回家。  
  
sam听到铁笼门子打开的声音，感觉自己被抱了起来。然后一切都陷入黑暗。  
  
  
cass没想到原本健壮的sam居然变得这么轻了，自己抱他起来毫不费力。  
  
“cassy，你不应该这么做。”luci走过来伸出手拦住cass，“他犯下这么大的错理应接受惩罚的。”  
  
“我知道，”cass低头看着自己怀里的sam，“可是他罪不至死。我就是……让我带他走，好吗？”  
  
满屋子的哥哥都在叹气，凝重的气氛快要结冰了。“我们尊重你的选择，cassy。只是，别再让我们看见你被……我们受不了再一次的打击了。”  
  
cass点点头，把死气沉沉的sam放进车里，离开了哥哥们的房子。  
  
cass先带sam去了宠物医院，检查结果发现大个子只是营养不良而已，只要吃点好的就没问题了。  
  
于是一人一狗回到他们的公寓，日子似乎回到从前。  
  
  
但是一天早上，cass从床上惊醒，揣摩了一会身体的感受，然后冲进厕所里抱着马桶吐了个昏天黑地。  
  
他头晕目眩地抬起胳膊，用睡衣擦擦嘴，不知道自己是怎么了。sam跑进浴室，不住舔舐着坐在地上的cass的手，轻轻呜咽。  
  
“别担心，sam。”他清了清被胃酸腐蚀刺痛的嗓子，撑着依然晃荡不稳的身子站了起来。“我应该去喝点水……”  
  
sam紧紧跟在他身后，小跑着走进客厅。  
  
cass给自己接了凉水，咕咚咚灌下去，感觉胃里凉丝丝的，似乎头也没那么难受了。但是很快事实就证明他错了。最后他只能趴在厨房的水槽上，用手捂住因为呕吐而流泪的眼睛。  
  
“我的胃可能彻底坏掉了。连口水都喝不得。”sam在他脚边转来转去快要把地板踩破了。  
  
cass决定先给自己的医生打个电话。医生听了他的描述，回答的语气很严肃。他认为是cass的慢性胃炎恶化了，要求约见他进行胃镜等等进一步检查。听了医生的话，cass觉得双腿发软。他知道慢性胃炎不是严重的病，但是发展成胃溃疡，很有可能进一步变成胃穿孔，甚至可能是胃癌。  
  
他给mick打了电话，请他陪自己去医院检查。当然了，他不可能带sam去医院的。尽管如果有sam的陪伴，他的确会更安心一些。  
  
  
检查结果出来了，cass的胃没有问题。mick对此感到很欣慰。  
  
但是cass怀孕了，还是sam的狗崽子。mick差点掀翻整座医院。  
  
他要求cass立刻进行人工流产手术，然后处死那条疯狗，彻底摆脱一切有关狗的玩意儿。  
  
但是cass不同意。他那固执又天真的小弟弟永远不听他的话，mick空有一腔怒火无处发泄，只能在带着cass回到大宅之后，和luci狠狠吵了一架。  
  
cass坐在殿堂一样宏伟的客厅里，只占了很小的一个角落，听着他的哥哥们对于他肚中未成形的胚胎大加评论。不是评论，是单纯地批斗。连带着对sam进行十八般酷刑的设想，让窝在宽大扶手椅中的cass感觉阴风阵阵，毛骨悚然。  
  
“我说啊，”cass想要插嘴。  
  
“还是陶瓷的刀子好用，刮皮干净，利落——”“我说啊……”“不，你到时候就会后悔了，陶瓷刀子很脆的，遇到筋节——”  
  
“喂！”大家停止了热火朝天的行刑工具大辩论，转过头来看向瞪圆了蓝眼的cass。  
  
“我的身体我要做主！”“cass！”十几个声音一起大吼，传出的音浪震得cass头发都竖起来了。  
  
“我的狗狗我要做主！”“天哪cassy——”“不，你不——”“弟弟你要听话，我跟你说——”“不行！这绝对不行——”所有人围着他苦口婆心地没完没了，而cass此时只想回到自己的公寓抱抱sam。  
  
“我要有自己的自由意志，不要听你们说！”  
  
最后还是mick以cass搬回来和他们一起住为条件，同意cass保留肚子里的小狗崽。  
  
cass也不是没有想过流掉sam的崽子，但是想到sam的寿命最多也只有一、二十年，而他又没有抛弃cass用其他方法延续后代的意思，自己这么做或许是对的。或许养一只sam和自己结合的狗宝宝也没什么不好。  
  
宝宝会有萨姆的长腿和漂亮毛发。没准还会有cass的大眼睛。  
  
现在的cass成天就是享受生活，有哥哥帮忙准备饭食，哥哥帮忙洗衣服，收拾房间，宠他宠得不得了。他们对于sam的存   
在也逐渐容忍下来，也加上sam一直非常规矩，帮忙拿快递啊，看家护院也很得力。gabe的果树已经很久没有被偷走果实了。  
  
尤其是当他们知道cass肚子里不只有一只小狗崽，还有一个人类宝宝的时候，兴奋得简直要飞上月球了。  
  
还有一个月，他们就能迎来新的家庭成员了。  
  
cass对此有点紧张，也很期待。  
  
  
时间过得飞快，cass的预产期很快就到了。因为身体构造原因，医生决定为他准备剖腹产手术。但是原定的日子已经过去三天，狗崽和宝宝还是毫无动静，让sam还有他的哥哥们都万分焦急。他们本来打算提前两周就把cass送进医院住，生怕出一点差错。但是sam不能进入医院，他可不能允许cass离开自己视线。所以cass就依了他，决定直到手术那天之前都住在家里。  
  
孕期到了最后阶段，日子对于cass来说愈发艰难。不但上厕所都有站不起身的风险，连平躺睡觉都会呼吸不畅。更别提还有假性的阵痛让他时刻处于精神紧张状态。不过sam镇定的眼神和安抚性的舔舐总能让他平静下来，努力为重要的那天积蓄力量。  
  
  
当cass感觉阵痛出现的时候，他没有太在意，以为和原来一样只是虚晃一枪。可是他在半夜里不得不强撑着坐起来，靠在床头上大口喘气。最后sam狂吠着叫醒整栋房子的时候，cas为了缓解疼痛已经在地上来回踱步转悠半天了。  
  
  
手术很快就结束了，cass安然无恙，狗崽和宝宝都很健康。狗崽长得和sam出奇地相像，而那个人类男孩继承了cass的蓝眼睛和黑发。  
  
躺在手术台上的cass胸口趴着两个绽放的新生命，他觉得换个思考方式，生活可以很美好。  
  
THE END 


	2. 孕期性爱 产乳

现在正是下午两点钟左右，一天中最温暖惬意的时刻。卧室的落地窗前松松地拉着半边窗帘，阳光斜斜地照进窗户，腾起一片黄色的暖雾。

Cass正坐在窗台边他最爱的摇椅上，胸前的衬衫扣子散开，坦露出一对饱满的乳房，像桃子一样挺立，粉嫩的奶头泛着水光。  
他弯下腰，从地上捧起Candy，轻柔地放在胸口。Candy听话地趴下来，两只后爪踩着爸爸的肚皮，前爪按着他的乳房。小宝宝眯起眼睛在胸口拱来拱去，轻轻呜咽着撒娇。

“好啦，Candy，”Cass感到湿湿的鼻尖划过敏感的奶头，不由得深呼吸了一次，“知道你饿了，但是爸比刚刚完成工作，好啦，”他捏住崽子的下巴，把她引向一边的奶头。

小苏牧伸出舌头舔了舔，觉得还是那个味道，满意地吸吮起来。

Cass和sam第一胎的两个儿子已经四岁多了，狗宝宝叫Furry，另一个人类宝宝叫Manny。

狗宝宝和人宝宝不一样，总是长得更快。Manny和Furry一样年纪，身为弟弟的Furry已经长得和Sam一般高大，哥哥Manny还是个小小人儿。

养狗总是比养小孩容易多了，没两天就会跑，一个月就断奶，半岁以后换完了牙就跟着狗爸爸一起吃固体食物。但是从长牙到断奶之间还有一段时间，Cass给他喂奶可没少受罪。娇嫩的奶头一直红肿，有时还破了皮，没等痊愈就又要被吸破，那痛苦就别提了。

每次他给宝宝喂奶，Sam如果没其他事情做都会坐在他旁边。Cass先喂过了Manny，然后再搂起Furry；小狗在他怀里满不在乎地又吸又扯。Sam看他一脸痛苦，忍不住要用脸颊蹭蹭Cass的膝盖，伸出爪子去扒拉他的胳膊，示意他别这么做了。但是Cass还是坚持喂完了一整个月。他觉得不能因为自己难受就亏待了儿子，况且Manny也吃不完那么多，胸口涨得难受。

他用过吸奶器，可是乳胶的罩子吸在胸口，看着白色的液体一滴一滴流入瓶子，好像所有生命的意义都随着乳汁一点点流走了，心里空了一个大洞。看着宝宝满意地趴在自己胸口，打个可爱的饱嗝，这才是养育孩子最享受的时刻。

“Gabe，你的幽默感太差了。”Cass蹲在浴缸旁边给两个儿子洗澡。

“嘿，你必须得承认，这两个名字很贴切啊。”Gabe坐在马桶上，弯腰挠着Sam的耳后。Sam甩甩头，耳朵支棱着动来动去。

卡斯迪奥笑了笑，“好吧。”

一个小孩一个小狗在浴缸里攥着橡皮玩具拼命拍打水花，激起的巨型海浪殃及池鱼，一直泼到了Cass身后的Gabe和Sam。

Manny开心地尖叫，Furry在浴缸里游起泳来，小尾巴露在水面上来回扑腾。

“好吧好吧，一会儿大家都洗澡。”Gabe尴尬地用手擦了擦脸。

 

今年早些时候，Cass发现自己又怀孕了。揣着宝宝的时候，他的胸部就开始逐渐隆起。一开始只有一点点，穿着衣服不仔细看的话很难发现。后来随着月份的推移，他的奶头无时无刻不是挺立的，撑起胸口的布料，露出两个小点。

舅舅们提议说让他们来照顾几天孩子，减轻一点他的负担，Cass立刻同意了。他和Sam终于可以过几天清静的日子。晚上，Cass躺在床上准备睡觉，Sam卧在他旁边，已经打起了瞌睡。他脱掉上衣，躺进被窝。

Sam突然抬起头来，鼻子一皱。

“怎么了？”Cass搂住他的脖子，手指梳理手下柔顺的毛发，用指尖感受温热的肌肤。

Sam把脸凑过去，舔了舔他的脖子。

Cass轻笑着缩了缩，“痒呢。”

Sam一路向下嗅，微凉的鼻尖若有若无地触碰Cass裸露的胸口，激起一片粟子。

Cass的呼吸变得更深，他垂下眼睛看着不断向下游移的嘴，希望擦过皮肤的不只是刺痒的短须。

当然，Sam很快就遂了他的愿，伸出舌头舔过圆豆一般的奶头。有清澈的液体滴了出来，他又舔了去。

Cass倒吸一口气，分开腿，把趴在一边的Sam环了起来，两只手不自觉地抓挠他厚厚的毛发。“再往下，对。”

Sam轻轻拱着他腹部隆起的部分，宠爱地舔舐了几下。

“那是你崽子待的地方，”Cass轻笑，“我又要给你生崽子了。”他抬起臀部，把内裤往下拉，露出半勃的阴茎。“帮帮我，Sam，我想要。”

苏牧宽大湿滑的舌头滑过他的阴茎，从根部一直掠到顶端，之后浅浅地舔了几次滴出前液的小缝，又着魔一般地舔着Cass。

Cass挺腰迎合他的动作，张开嘴大口呼吸，收紧了夹住Sam细腰的腿。怀里一团火热，腿间的小兄弟被仔细照顾，可他就是想要更多。他用手挤着乳房，弄湿手指，伸到Sam嘴边。

Sam会意地舔他的手，一直跟着他的手指向他股间移去。他看着那两根泛着奶香的手指没入后穴，激动得俯下身子，在床单上拼命摩擦红热的下体。

“耐心，”他用手指转着圈扩张自己，他可知道准备不足带来的后果，“看来你今天很有兴致啊。”

Sam胡乱地舔着面前早就沾满他口水的蛋蛋，喉咙里翻腾着低吼。那当然了，他都快一个月没和Cass亲热了，每次都被儿子们打断，做噩梦啊，要喝水啊，无缘无故就要哭啊，孩子就是麻烦。

Cass探过身子，打开床头柜的抽屉，拿出一瓶油，倒在手上，探到Sam身下，握住鲜红的阴茎，借着油的润滑撸动。

Sam浑身一跳，差点掉下床，他低头看着自己的下身，又看看Cass分开的腿，向前拱了过去。

Cass轻笑，“不急。”他又往Sam的阴茎上倒了更多的润滑油，弄得肚皮上的毛都一绺一绺的。这下洗澡可费劲了。他转过身，趴在床上，翘起屁股，扭头示意苏牧爬上来。Sam当然从善如流，很自然地把前爪按在Cass的后背上，油滑阴茎滑过他的臀缝。Cass腾出一只手，扶住Sam，撑开臀缝，引导他进来。

准备充分的好处多多，Sam胀大的阴茎一下子就埋入了Cass的肠道，受了紧致柔软的肠道刺激，又膨大了一倍，惹得身下人骂了句粗话。“妈的你这狗东西。”

Sam紧张地吐着舌头喘气，胯部挺动的幅度很小。

Cass深呼吸了几次，稍稍适应了下身充盈的感觉，坚定的说道：“别怕，来吧。”他不愿再等，扭屁股勾引Sam动起来。

Sam毫无保留地挺动身子，晃得整个床都在颤。他每一次的戳刺都将Cass完全撑开，后缩的时候海绵体摩擦过最敏感的肛口，爽得Cass惊呼不止。

“嗯，对，乖，Sam，嗯！SAM——”

Cass俯下身子，一只手撑在头侧，另一边肩膀压在床上，费力地腾出一只手去爱抚自己的阴茎。Sam一下子失去平衡，爪子上的指甲在光裸的后背上划出红印，但他很快又压了上来，重新卖力耕耘。

Sam的抽插又急又狠，撞得Cass双腿发软，膝盖不住地往两边滑。他换了姿势，这样一来，屁股就撅得更高了，Sam越胀越大的海绵体紧紧压迫住肠道前侧的腺体，酥麻刺痒的感觉从他小腹逐渐蔓延到指尖。

Sam温热的毛发一直捂着他整个下身，沉重的阴囊时不时撞击他的大腿内侧。Cass把自己渗出的前液涂抹到整个柱体上，用力肏着自己的拳头，口里喃喃地说着胡话：“哦我的天哪，你真是个乖孩子，你看你把我肏得多彻底，Sam，对，对，看我在你身下雌伏你很兴奋吧，是不是，原本是你的主人，现在还揣着你的崽子，嗯？你喜欢这样的我吗？你淫荡的饲主？”

Sam低吼着连根挺入，胯骨死死压着Cass裸露的屁股，下身不住抽搐。Cass能感到体内的阴茎骨在张开，热流注入肠道深处。这感觉带来的满足和骄傲超出他的想象，他比自己以为的还要渴望Sam嵌在自己身体里，热切地期盼狗的大鸡巴卡在他屁股里拔不出来，自己和苏牧热烘烘油腻腻地被困在床上，最多能长达一小时。有一次他们干得太狠了，卡了将近两小时，Cass都饿坏了。

Cass张开嘴拼命吸气，他就快到了，就差一点。Sam伸出舌头，顺着他的脊椎向上舔去，湿热酥痒的触觉蔓延了整个后背，对，就差这一点。Cass的脸埋在了枕头里，毫无廉耻地大声呻吟，射在了身下的床单上。他放松了手臂，这才发现浑身的肌肉一直紧绷过头，隐隐作痛。

身后的狗用前爪拨弄他的腰，自己挪动身子侧到一边。Cass顺势窝在了Sam怀里，满足地被天然毛毯包裹，屁股里还塞着根不肯收缩的肉棍，肚子里含着一汪精液，和一只刚成型的崽子。

 

三个月以后，他就生下了一只雌性小苏牧。因为她白白圆圆的，像个小糖球，所以就叫她Candy。这次只有一只狗狗，让Gabe很是失望。

“咳，弟弟，我以为你会一口气生八个崽子呢。”Gabe搂着毛巾里还湿漉漉的小小狗，站在Cass床边。他宠溺地哼着毫无意义的音节，逗弄还没睁眼的宝宝。

Cass躺在浸透了汗水的床单上，浑身都疼得厉害，“别说傻话……这么个小东西就快弄死我了……”

“的确，再来个人类侄子，Cass肯定照顾不过来。”Mike关切地看着疲惫的弟弟。

Cass头挨着枕头转过来，皱起眉看向Mike，低声说道：“你怎么过来了？宝宝们呢？”

Mike走到Gabe身边低头看着新生的小狗，“Luci在啊。”

Cass痛苦地呻吟一声，“你居然把我儿子单独留给他。”

Mike扬起眉毛，伸出食指轻抚侄女的肚毛，“不是单独，Sam和他们在一起。”

“唉，好吧。”

他真是没力气跟他争辩。

上次拜托Luci看孩子的时候，他教唆Manny把他弟弟和爸爸的毛全染成了彩虹。Cass打开门，Manny兴奋地尖叫一声：“爸比！”手上沾满各色颜料一路小跑，一下子搂住他的腿。Cass还没来得及为自己最贵的白裤子默哀，就看见一大一小两道彩虹飘过来，Sam和儿子都张着嘴，伸着舌头傻笑，Cass真是哭笑不得。

Gabe看着困到逐渐失去意识的Cass，埋怨道：“你还是不要太纵容那个谁了，总这样下去，都不知道该给你送兽医还是妇科。”

“嗯。”他也不知道自己有没有说出声，反正他再次醒过来，天都亮了。

他眯着眼，打量了一下四周，房间里没有一点动静。他浑身还是酸软，只好重新躺平。他动了动胳膊，感觉肩膀旁边有些异样，伸手一摸，才发现是团温热的小肉球。

“嘿，Candy，小宝贝，”Cass伸手搂过女儿，把她放在自己胸口。小狗从被子里露出一个头，闭着眼嘤嘤不停。

Cass这才感觉到两边乳房涨得发疼，“饿了吗？”他撑着床坐起身，靠在床头，捧着宝宝还没有掌心大的脑袋，把左边奶头按进宝宝嘴里。软软的牙床挤压着乳头，小舌头试探着舔舐，努力了好几次却一无所获。

Cass用虎口捏住乳房的根部，轻轻按揉，帮助活络经脉。Candy又试了试，失落地呜咽起来。Cass胸口一紧，仿佛是宝宝的哭声刺激了某个开关，略稀的乳汁从乳头滴了出来，淌进女儿嘴里。一边的奶有Candy吃，另一边就只能任凭它肆意流淌。Cass随手抄起一张纸按住，很快那张餐巾纸就被浸透了。

门突然开了，Sam甩着尾巴小跑进来。他凑到床边，看看Cass，又看看他怀里的肉球，伸出舌头把他俩舔了个遍，最后停在被他按住的乳房边。他用鼻子拱Cass的手，Cass纵容地放开了压着奶头的纸巾。

“和你女儿抢奶吃，够成熟的啊，Sam。”

Sam毫不理会他的调侃，自顾自地舔净了泛着奶香的大片胸口。

“也好。省纸了。”

 

不知不觉中，冬天到了。Cindy渐渐长出了乳黄色的绒毛，不再是白白的小肉球了，也开始吃起了狗粮。

Cass裹紧了围巾，暗暗诅咒雪停以后泥泞的街道。他刚从超市出来，忙着赶回家做饭。怀里的购物袋装着胡萝卜、生菜、土豆等等好多蔬菜，还有一少部分香肠、鲜肉之类的，一些磨牙棒、小饼干。Sam最喜欢吃肉汁胡萝卜，今天要给他做。你说一只狗不吃肉，成天嚼蔬菜，真是不可理喻，Cass一边走一边露出微笑。

他看见街边的雪堆动了一下，猛地停住脚步，仔细看了看。

好像又没有，自己应该是被雪地上的反光晃了眼睛。他刚要抬脚，就听见一声细微的呜咽。他抱着沉重的袋子蹲下身，看着那堆雪。  
那不是雪，是一只被雪掩埋的狗。

Cass匆忙放下购物袋，任由胡萝卜和西红柿滚了一地，伸手去挖狗身边的积雪。一张脏兮兮的脸露了出来，眼睛紧紧闭着。他皱起眉，检查着他的鼻息，虽然很微弱，但是还算稳定。

Cass左手摩挲着软在地上的狗头，右手在裤子上擦了擦，掏出电话，拨通了妹妹的电话。“喂？Anna？”

“嗨，Cass。”

“你好Anna。我打电话是想问你在不在医院，我要过去。”

Anna紧张地问：“宝宝们还好吗？”

“宝宝没事，Sam也没事。我在路边遇到了一只流浪狗。”

Anna放下心来，叹了口气，“好吧，你把狗带来吧。说真的，Cass，你真的应该停止往我这里送狗了。也不知道为什么你总能遇到流浪狗。”

Cass抚摸着指尖湿冷的毛发，“我知道麻烦你了，可是我就是觉得，他值得被拯救。”


End file.
